Outlaws of Love
by shadowsgirl7124
Summary: Let's pretend Lily Evans is a year younger. This is what happens during the beginning of their Aurour training. Have fun. I debating K or T so don't hate me if it's off!
1. The Order

Lily and James

By: Lily Black

Lily was practically bouncing off the walls while waiting for her first Order meeting. She paced the halls of Hogwarts and kept glancing eagerly at her watch. The first person she spotted coming up the steps was,

"James!" Lily rushed toward him as his face lit with joy. She hadn't seen him in awhile; almost a whole year. Lily was a new graduate from Hogwarts and James was a year older than her. She had spent the whole year writing and when she was lucky speaking with him in the fire. This was the first time in a year that she saw him in real life and he hadn't changed a bit, except for maybe he had gained a few inches.

"Lily! How are you?" He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and hugged her tight. "Is this your first Order meeting love? Or have you been to one and ignored me?" He casted her a cheeky smile.

She buried her face in his shirt and smiled as she smelled the familiar sent of him. "This is my first Order meeting and I am glad your here. Do you think I would have not told you if I had already been here." She could barely contain her cheerful mood and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss back just as passionately, if not more. Lily wound her hands in his hair and he stroked her back all the while not letting go of the kiss.

"Break it up, love birds. No more snogging outside Dumbledore's office." Sirius smirked teasingly at the two of them as Lily leapt away from James, blushing radiantly and James glared, running his hand through his hair.

"Sirius. Do you mind?" James sighed through clenched teeth and annoyance was clearly written across his face.

"It so happens mate that I do mind. My best mate is snogging our gorgeous Lily. Or should I say your gorgeous Lily." Sirius was obviously having fun with this for his smirk grew with each word.

"Sirius," Lily sighed impatiently, "Why don't you head in we'll head in right after you. Promise." Lily smiled softly up at Sirius, giving him a look that was cheerful but was also riddled with warning.

"Of course dear. Just don't take to long or you'll be interrupted by someone worse than me." He winked a falsely sweet wink.

"Lily, love, sorry about Sirius." James sighed apologetically and shook his head. "We should head in to the meeting. You don't want to be late for your first Order meeting." She nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before heading in.

The first thing Lily noticed was Dumbledore standing at the front of the room waiting to speak.

"Thank you all for showing up and I'd like to introduce our newest member to the Order of the Phoenix, Miss Lily Evans who is straight out of Hogwarts. Lily, we are pleased to be with you and hope you are pleased to be with us." Dumbledore nodded in my direction and James planted a light kiss on my cheek as smiles greeted me.

"Lily." Sirius raised his glass with a smile and an acknowledging nod. He was soon followed by James and then the rest of the Order.

"Anyhow," Dumbledore went on, "there has been a raid in a near muggle town and Alastor and I have created a list of people going to figure out about this raid. The groups are as follows, the first group Alastor, James, and Lily. Next Frank, Alice, and Marlene." Dumbledore called the next two groups which consisted of Aberforth, Kingsley, and Mundungus and Arabella Figg and himself, "The final group will be Tonks, Remus, Fleur, and Sirius. First group will take Northern part of the town second group will take Eastern. The third and fourth groups get Southern so then the fifth group will go West. The rest of you will look out for anything suspicious. Remember Lord Voldemort is merciless. Be careful and I'll see my raid groups tomorrow at 5:30 on the dot. You are dismissed." Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal and everyone got up and left.

Lily grabbed James's hand and walked out of the room with him, dropping her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Lily, love what are you doing later?" James asked out of curiosity.

"Well I am going for a walk and I was probably just gonna head home to my apartment to do nothing." Lily smiled at him, "Why?" James nodded taking in every word.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my flat and hangout for a little if that s'okay?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Sure I would love to." She smiled sweetly and James apparated them to his flat swiftly.

In the morning James was asleep in his bed while Lily was lying on he couch in the other room. When Lily awoke she stretched, sighed and stood up, forgetting where she was momentarily before remembering she fell asleep after they had watched a few movies and James must have just tucked her in and went to his room to sleep. She brushed out her hair and walked into James's room silently. Lily got to his side and ever so gently, leaned down and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes,

"Lily?" James muttered half asleep.

"Yes James?"

"I love you."

With that Lily kissed him properly and the kiss lasted for a good few minutes before they reluctantly broke apart, "I love you too James. Don't ever forget it." Lily stroked his hair and he quickly caught her hand and kissed it then allowed Lily to go back to stroking his hair. Lily finally sighed, "James we have a raid today don't we?" He nodded and rose to get up. They got prepared and Lily left his flat promptly at 1 o'clock with a kiss and a promise to protect each other when they see each other again in three and a half hours.

The hours whisked by and before Lily knew it she was with her Order group standing outside a strange house that gave off a weird feeling and sent a chill up your spine. It had to be at least 70 years old and it was rickety and in worse of a condition than the shrieking shack. Every breath she dared to take was a battle against the cold air grabbing at her throat like someone choking her and yet Lily found herself ecstatic but scared silly as she stood with Moody and James waiting to work on the raid issue.

"Stick together and don't break apart even if one of us is killed. I am hoping that the deatheaters aren't here to attack but we won't know until we go in and see." Moody said swiftly with a nod. The trio paced about for awhile waiting for Dumbledore's signal; a single phoenix feather that would gently float down from the tree about 5ft to the left. When finally after waiting and watching for what felt like hours Moody seemed to have spotted a single feather then nodded before saying, "Move out."

"Lily love, please be careful. The last thing I need is you to be dead on your first mission." James's expression soften and Lily nodded.

"I'll try not to die." A smile crept onto Lily's face as James swatted her shoulder playfully and Moody casted them a look.

"We are on a mission so please be sensible and I chose the two of you to be on my team because I knew that if you were on different teams neither of you would go a second without worrying about the other. I told Dumbledore that you two could handle it, please prove me right." Moody eyed them as they walked in.

The house creaked with they're every restrained step and they seem to scare off bats and rats as they walked. At first glance the house looked abandoned but Lily knew better than to call it abandoned just yet. James placed his hand tightly around Lily's telepathically vowing not to let her get hurt or even out of his sight. Just then a little bit of dust from the floor upstairs fell down onto Lily's shoulder. Lily glanced up nervously and waited for any other signs of inhabitants but nothing else came. Lily resorted to thinking that a rat or whatnot had stepped on a loose floorboard or the house was just really old and falling apart. Though as much as she attempted to deny the fact of the dust by making excuses the more she felt as though she and her group were being watched and that the deatheaters were already here. Lily felt as though their own shadows were stalking them, working for Lord Voldemort and even they could not be trusted. Just then Lily spotted a shadow move while nothing was moving but them and pulled her wand out shooting a jelly-leg jinx at left wall corner

"Levicorpus!" Sounded a voice and a spell shot from the corner Lily fired at. Lily shot upside down and was hanging from her feet. "Expelliarmus!" Lily's wand shot away from her.

"AGHH!" Lily felt the blood rushing to her head as she kicked and screamed. "LET GO OF ME!" Lily tried to keep herself stable as she trashed wildly like an injured deer pinned to the ground by its predator. Though the feeling of being upside down was NOT like that of being pinned to the ground and she fought again the restating bounds of magic tying her feet together.

"Immobulus!" James's voice echoed through the room but her attacker countered the attack and more deatheaters burst from the shadows attacking James.

"James!" Lily cried out, fear inching in her voice as she spoke and soon Lily's vision was getting blurry. She called James's name but the blood was rapidly running into her head making it hard to call for him.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lily sighed through her headache "Put me down. Now." Lily spoke so calmly, it was scary. Lucius stepped out of the shadows with his mask still on tightly.

"My dear Lily, I believe I am not the one who has done this" A smile crept onto Lucius's face. "Lily, darling, you know who's done this." Lucius's sneer was large and vivid enough for even Lily to see, who by this point, was almost unconscious.

"Severus!" Lily cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Let me down!" Lily went still to slow the process of pain as James and Moody dueled several other deatheaters and were both unable to help her. "You. I. Severus, please." Lily said softly, so softly was was almost certain Snape didn't hear her but still he stepped out, looking her into the eyes.

"Lily." Snape hadn't changed a bit, but his eyes seemed to be swimming with pain and regret and Lily burst into tears upon seeing him. Snape's wand lowered with a flick and Lily spun rapidly before dropping. She lay on the ground moaning in pain and choking back tears. "I'm sorry but you ruined my life. Now it's my turn. Obscuro!"

"What the?! I can't see!" Lily shrieked. "Reducto!" She knew she hit him because of his angry scream and the smash.

"Flipendo!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Expelliarmus!"

"Sectumsempra!" Snape's voice echoed and the time seemed to freeze. Lily felt as though a sword had just cut right down her and blood was streaming rapidly out of her chest in slow motion. Her eyes grew huge and untamed as Obscuro wore off. She noticed the dropping of Snape's wand and he yelled two words, Vulnera Sanentur.

"JAMES HELP!" Lily's voice was straining and James was over to her in seconds.

"I... I... I don't know what to do." He choked back tears and Snape yelled the words again, she saw James's eyes light with understanding. "Vulnera Sanentur" James muttered as he stroked her hair with her head placed gently in his lap. Tracing the wound on her stomach with his wand he murmured. He kissed her forehead muttering in between kisses, "Vulnera Sanentur, it's gonna be ok Lily shhh. Vulnera Sanentur." And then repeated it all over again until after around 3 more times of him saying it did Lily rise up shaking whispering that she was ok and then returning his kisses.

"James thank you so much." Lily lay her head on his shoulder before spotting his flinch at her touch, "You're hurt. Let me help you." Lily leaned over to help him but he shook her off absentmindedly saying,

"I'm fine, Protego Totalum!" A shield surrounded them with a flick of James's wand and deflected a curse. For a moment it seemed as though the world froze and nothing and no one moved but them, then, jolted back into reality, the battle started again.


	2. The Truck

Later Lily found herself in the hospital wing with hardly any knowledge of how she'd gotten there but she had the faintest idea she should wait for the matron, Madam Pomfrey to arrive. She sat patiently until she heard the matron's voice, " , if you do not sit down you will no-"

"In all fairness, Madam, I will not sit until I know Lily's ok."

" , she's not getting any benefit from you asking me about her an refusing to sit when you are clearly injur-"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt at, Ow!" Lily listened and shook her head as the matron forced him to sit while he argued, "Is Lily ok or not?!"

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! LISTEN TO ME!" That sure did shut James up fast, he hated his middle name. She yelled some more and gave him potions. Lily, all the while, shook her head sighing.

Soon the matron came in shaking her head saying, "You better not be as hard as James or else I'll bind you to the bed and forbid you to see James. I had to threaten him to stop fighting."

"I'm not." Lily smiled. "Did you threaten him by saying he won't be able to," Lily thought for a moment, "play Quidditch if he doesn't heal? Or he can't see the others?"

"That's a good idea, damn I should have used that, but no I said he'd be forbidden to go to the Order meetings. It worked ok I could have threatened him in other ways though." She sighed as she worked her magic. "There you go my dear, done and done. You'll have to cast that foot and stay off it for a few weeks but other than your leg you are fine. You can go." The matron shooed her out with a smile and a wave of her wand.

"Lily... Sirius... No not you... Stop..." James was muttering in his sleep and she poked her head in only to see him sound asleep probably worrying about her.

"Sorry James for making you wait, I'm ok and right here. Everything will be fine." Lily whispered and kissed his forehead before, quietly, slipping out into the hall.

"You worried Evans? I wouldn't be. He's a strong young man with no serious injuries, unlike yourself I see." Sirius said as he looked her over. "Crutches and a broken leg. Lily, what will we do with you." He shook his head laughing lightly without humor.

"You know he is worried about you too Black so I wouldn't get cocky. How are you. Thank you for coming to save us with your group." Sirius raised his eyebrows and Lily looked him in the eyes and said, "Honestly." Sirius gave her a hug and replied,

"I am ok I guess, no real injuries, scratch here and there but other than that I'm good. To answer your second question, I know when my best mate and his angelic girlfriend are in danger Lily. Just so you know James just fractured his shoulder. Nothing too serious, as I said. He is more worried about you than himself. You were unconscious when he carried you out." Sirius looked truly glad to see her. Lily found that for once she was actually glad to see him as well.

"I'll be off I suppose. See ya Sirius!" Lily limped off on her crutches, hearing them click as she walked off down the hall, all the while silently cursing herself for be so damn foolish and thinking that she could attack Snape 's why I'm on crutches. Lily thought angrily If I only accepted James's help! God, how could she be so stupid?! So self reliant and it had almost had gotten her killed. Lily walked up the Grand Staircase to Gryffindor common room and she sat in front of the cackling fire, watching as it casted eerie shadows around the room, as she placed her crutches next to her. The moon and stars gave off a shaded tint to add to the room and almost at once, Lily fell into a deep slumber.

Lily dreamed of James and the night when they first kissed. She was sitting on the couch in the common room studying for the N.E.W.T.s when James came in and sat down next to her.

"Hello Lily. Studying?" James asked questioningly, putting his head on her shoulder, reading what she was doing. "Ugh. How do you remember this stuff?!" Lily looked up nodding.

"So the recipe for Felix Felicis is:

1\. Add Ashwinder egg to cauldron, then add horseradish and heat.

2\. Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously.

3\. Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat.

4\. Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly.

5\. Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture.

6\. Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.

7\. Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue.

8\. Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time.

9\. Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation 'Felixempra!'

What were you saying now James?" Lily recited the recipe without once glancing down and James shook his head throwing his arms around her, bringing her into an embrace. Lily groaned and put the books away, leaning back against James looking up at him. He smiled mischievously.

"Come on. I want to show you something." James rose and reached for her hand Lily took it and stood. They rushed down to the main entrance of Hogwarts, "s'okay Lily. I can tell you're not exactly loving the idea." Lily shook her head and nodded aimlessly. James walked her out and they walked around campus watching fireflies and muggle fireworks in the far distance. Lily dropped her head onto James's shoulder and watched in contentment. "Come on. Here's the best part." James spun her around so he was looking down at her and whispered, "I love you Lily." And kissed her. The kiss was beautiful and was like something from a dream. James wasn't to hard or soft or rough or had no passion in the kiss. It was perfect down to the way they stood. Her hands woven in his hair and his hands stroking her back, Lily couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

"Lily... Wake up..." She felt a kiss on her cheek no she opened her eyes, bringing herself back into reality, and saw James leaning over her. "Lily, it's 1am but let's not scare the whole house. I'll bring you home. Or you can come with me." Lily liked the other idea better.

"I'll go with you." When they arrived Lily passed out on James's bed and James fell asleep on the couch. She awoke to a sharp pain in her broken leg at 8am. Lily's memory was foggy for awhile before she recalled the events of last night.

"James?" She rose up and grabbed her crouches limping along. On the couch, James peacefully slept muttering mildly about things that were random. "James, wake up." Lily muttered in his ear and ruffled his hair gently.

"Sirius! Stop! Quidditch isn't for another hour! Let me sleep..."James muttered and Lily laughed softly and muttered,

"It's Lily. Not Sirius. I need to check up on your shoulder." James's eyes fluttered open and he yelped

"Lily! You scared me! Merlins beard Lily, don't do that again. You know how gorgeous you look right now. You look like you fell from heaven. In the name of Merlin Lily, your breathtaking!" James exclaimed. Lily blushed brightly and smiled timidly.

"Please. You're lying. I'm nothing special."

"Lily! Who told you that? They are not right at all, you're the most special thing I've ever seen or met!" James sighed. Lily had to help him up.

"Ok, now let me see your shoulder." James nodded and slid off his shirt, revealing his abs and Lily tried not to blush. She just looked at his shoulder injury but he was not making it easy, he kept smiling or snickering until he finally brushed out laughing. "James Potter. Please. You. Are. Not. Making. This. Easy." Lily muttered through clenched teeth and James laughed.

"So do you find this... Distracting?" James asked. Lily gave him a look before replying,

"Yes I do James. Do you have a problem with that." Lily's answer surprised James and he simply replying,

"That's... Nice to know that... I mean umm yea not like I would like umm." Lily surprised James by putting her two hands on his chest and kissed his lips.

"You're good to go." She swore and stumbled as a striking pain shot up her leg like a bullet. James caught her and had a look of shear worry on his face.

"Lily..." That's when she saw he had tears in his eyes. She kissed him.

"I'm fine James."

"No, your not. Your leg broken and it's all my fault."

"James. It is not your fault. Do you hear me?"

"I could have saved you!"

Lily looked him in the eyes, "I don't need a knight in shining armor. I thought you knew that. Anyway, you know I would have fought him alone anyhow, putting you in risk isn't my top priority list. I can save myself. Please, you know that and if you didn't, then, the faster you learn that the better off we'll be." Lily sighed.

James just shook his head,"Lily! Please I want to help you." She pulled out of his arms and limped away, crutches clicking on the floor. She made it pretty far before stumbling and James sprinted faster than he ever had in his whole life, catching her just before she hit the ground. "Hey. The faster you learn I'm a rebel and will always save you, the better off we'll be."

"Fine James, you win. Kiss me please." Lily sighed.

"Of course. With pleasure." He leaned down and they kissed like never before. Lily's wizard phone buzzed interrupting them.

Sirius Black joined the chat. Hey Lily, Tonks, and Remus. I am bored!?

Nymphadora: Sup Sirius.?

Remus: Hey guys, you know if Lily's on?

Lily: I'm here guys!? James says hello.?

Sirius: Sup James. Your with Lily apparently.? Don't knock her up.?

Remus: Sirius...?

Nymphadora: Sirius, Lily is my best friend!?

Lily: Sirius Orion Black!? James says you have a dirty mind to think that she's only 19!?

Sirius: Lily Eliza Evans! How dare you call me by my full name! James obviously wants to knock you up!?

Lily: Sirius you know I am seriously considering marching over to your place to tie you up and jinx your phone!?

Sirius: Seriously... Hehehe...?

Lily: Ugh!? ﾟﾏﾻu Black.

Lily left the chat.

"JAMES WHY IS SIRIUS SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT TO LIFE?!" Lily yelled. James laughed hysterically at this.

"Maybe he is just I don't know!" James laughed so hard he was holding his stomach, "It hurts! Lord have mercy! Oh my Lily, never say that again unless you want to watch me die laughing. Now what were we before Sirius joined the group chat, interrupting us? Oh yes, I recall." He leaned over with a mischievous smile and drew me into a kiss.

"Mmmmmmm" Lily mumbled as James made-out with her. Lily forgot how to breath as he held his lips to hers. James's hand wove up her shirt, stroking a sweet spot on her back. She shivered. He kissed her neck, "James..." Ragged breath "Ahhhhh..." Ragged breath "That feels..." Ragged breath "Ahhhh... Great... Mmmmmmm..." He pushed her into a corner, tossing her crutches aside, and pinned her to the wall. Lily wove her hands upward and unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt. James did the rest and tossed her shirt away like yesterday's old newspaper. Lily opened her mouth allowing James in. For ten minutes they stayed like that, then someone knocked at the door. At the sound they sprung apart so fast Lily hit the wall and fell over her broken leg while James fell backwards over the couch and hit the floor with a BANG! He moaned as the person knocked again.

"Hide Lils." He whispered rubbing his head in pain, and she grabbed her shirt and ran to hide while James yelled, "I'm coming. God. If that's you Sirius I swear I will have your- oh hello Maria. What's up?"

"Why don't you ever come and see me anymore James! I miss you! I've been waiting for you and you never come. My beds getting cold!" James looked at her and whispered, "Shhhh. You're a cheater you know that..." Then at last shut the door. As soon as he walked to the kitchen he heard the door slam. "Lils! Where are you?!" He put two in two together and swore while rushing outside to get her. "LILY! LILLIAN!" No one called her Lillian. Ever.

Lily spun around and yelled at him, "You jackass! You were cheating on me for how fucken' long?! You're such a... such a... bitch!" Lily stormed away in tears.

"Lily! Stop jumping to conclusions! She's and ex. Dating Sirius to try and get me jealous! I swear!" Lily stormed outside and started crossing the street when James saw it. A truck. It spun the corner so fast and Lily didn't see it coming. He ran out and pushed her to the ground away from the truck as it sped, full force, into him.

"James!" Lily screamed in tears. James felt every rib crack and then he heard screaming and crying and phones clicking and Lily yelling and felt her tears and her kiss with the saltiness of the tears. Just as fast as it happened, it was over, and all James saw and knew was black.


	3. St Mungos

**A.N. Hey guys. Sorry I had writers block for awhile and then this short chapter came to me. It's been awhile since I updated but please check out my other stories, Beyond the Veil, and, Falling Through. In the meantime, enjoy Capter 3!**

James P.O.V.

Ok so you know how everyone says death is 'quicker and easier then falling asleep' or you 'feel nothing'. Lies. Coming from the dead. It's a freaking lie. This is coming from me. No it's very painful. And if you're like me, falling asleep isn't always easy. Or quick. I, James Fleamont Potter, here by decree, death sucks. Well, I THINK this is death? All I can see is green eyes. Her green eyes. With the tears because of stupid Maria. Our last conversation played over and over again to me.

 _"Lils! Where are you?! LILY! LILLIAN!"_

 _"You jackass! You were cheating on me for how fucken' long?! You're such a... such a... bitch!"_

 _"Lily! Stop jumping to conclusions! She's an ex. Dating Sirius to try and get me jealous! I swear!"_

The next time I see Maria I swear- Oh wait. Death. I forgot... Ugh. I can't even apologize to her! I would cry but um I don't think I can. Plus, I'm James Potter! I don't cry! Stupid Lily. I hate her! She thought I was cheating on her! I would NEVER hurt her! Stupid Lily and Maria. I hate them both. Ok. Chill it I'm going insane I know I love Lily so much. I would have killed myself if she got hit. Damn. My fate was sealed. Death stupid stupid death. I hate it. I hate death. It's so peaceful. You can't even YELL! It's so quiet. Like someone put the volume on mute. The eyes. That's all I can see, her gorgeous green eyes that carry so much emotion and reflect light beautifully in a vibrantly lit room. Ah I love those eyes. And her lips. Don't get me started... Ugh but I'll never see them again. Hey, you know what the pain stops over time. It really does. And now it's back ugh. I give up. No. No I don't give up. James you will NOT give up! Never. Ever. Think of Lily. She needs you. You need her. Ok God if you're real then please help me out here. I got to be with her. When I'm away from her, it's like the worlds order less. So if you are real and you're feeling generous then please help me. Amen I guess. Smack! OW! My face! Ugh! Pains back. Hurts to breath. Wait what. Hurts to, breath? I'm... I'm breathing and I can feel pain. My head hurts. Pain! Never thought I'd be so happy to be in so much pain... Wow what death can do to a guy...

"I'm so stupid. My last word to him was bitch. I feel like one right now." Tears! I feel her tears! Yah! Breath body, breath! *Gasp*

Third Person Perspective

"You are not a, whatever you said. You're my girlfriend and guess what your boyfriend's back!" James muttered, "And the only thing that matters is you're alive. Plus the last thing I heard you say was, James." Lily gasped and wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. "Shhhh Lils I'm back. Everything's gonna be ok. Shhhh. No one can hurt you while I'm around." James stroked Lily's hair and kissed her cheek. Lily cried her heart and soul out holding James tight to her.

"James... I th-tho-thought you were d-dead." Lily eventually calmed down and sighed. Softly. Holding James, Lily felt one hundred percent complete. "James... My gods Potter. Don't do that again!" Lily whispered into his ear. James blushed.

"How badly hurt are you Lily?" She shook her head.

"Twenty stitches in my thigh. I fell on a broken glass bottle and ya my broken legs fixed. Madam Pomfrey made sure work of that, but anyway I'm more worried about you. The truck damaged your left lung, broke every rib, and crushed you right arm to nothingness. Plus you knocked your head pretty hard on the asphalt." James winced. Lily nodded and kissed him. "James how do you return from death? I swear you were dead, everyone thought you were." James looked up at Lily and sighed.

"I think I was... Well I don't exactly know all I know though is that it's nothing you want to try. Rather be alive but it's like you're thrown into you're mind and you're stuck. All I could see was the thing I'd miss most of being alive. Your eyes. It's like someone put the volume on mute so no matter how hard you try to yell it comes out a whisper or nothing at all. Oh ya and the whole you 'feel nothing' thing is a lie. Very painful..." James sighed and shook his head. "It could be quite confusing at times. Although I do find that maybe I was tethered to reality by you." James closed his eyes and thought. Surprisingly Lily nodded in understanding. She looked curious though but just as she opened her mouth to speak a women entered the room dressed in all white. "Where am I?" James asked but before Lily could reply the woman rushed her out and closed the door in her face. Lily swore behind the closed door the words still on the tip of her tongue. She sat down our side his room putting her face in her hands. She hated St. Mungos. Just then Peter Pettigrew poked his head out from the north west hallway and spotted Lily, he shrieked and tried to rush off but Lily got up.

"Peter! Wait! I forgot you worked here." Peter nodded and slowly took steps back from where he was standing. "It's truly horrible what happened to James. You are two years out of school now so you've dealt with this last year. I'm still living in the textbooks." Peter nodded trying, unsuccessfully to escape. " I can't believe that it's only been like a month since I left school... I really am fresh out of Hogwarts!" Peter nodded then turned swiftly and ran. "Peter! Where are you going!?" But he was gone. Lily noted how strangely he'd been acting recently and couldn't help but wonder. Just then 2 young red headed boys walked around the corner talking. They looked quite young and both sported stunning brown eyes. "Bill! Charlie!" Lily scooped up the two boys who smiled and laughed upon seeing her.

"Miss. Lily! We haven't seen you in forever!" Bill smiled, his hair progressively longer than Charlie's, and she smiled at the two boys.

"You don't have to call her Miss you know Bill! She IS our Godmother!" Lily laughed at the Weasley's and set them down with a kiss on the forehead. Molly Weasley walked around the corner and Bill smiled. "Mum! Look it's Miss. Lily!" Bill then turned to Lily and whispered, "Mums pregnant again." Lily laughed.

"Twins!" Exclaimed Molly joyously. "Two more boys but I think it's wondrous to be gifted with twins."

"You say gift I say curse. How are you Lily?" Arthur Weasley walked around the corner carrying Percy, smiling.

"I'm well thank you. What are you lot doing here might I ask?" Molly smiled.

"Checking in on Gideon. He's working on recovery and with Fabian around he's doing very well. Might we counter and ask why your here Lily?" Lily blushed, she was in no rush to divulge the truth to them.

"James... Got hit by a... Truck." Lily stammered and then sat down and cried softly. Molly gasped and wrapped Lily in a motherly hug.

"Arthur, take Bill, Charlie, and Percy outside while I talk to Lily." Molly told her husband.

"Mum! I want to stay with Miss. Lily! Please!"

"No Bill. Go. Now." Bill nodded sadly and stormed off with Charlie close at heel.

"It's ok Molly. I'm sorry I just needed to tell someone," Lily sobbed, "And you were right there so I had to. I'm I'm it's my fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot..." Lily cried softly and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Lily darling don't blame yourself. James would have taken that truck for you any day. No matter if you wanted him to or not. He loves you. Don't forget it." Lily nodded.

"But I've made a mistake... Why would he still love me?" Molly laughed lightly and smiled at Lily.

"Your the best thing that ever happened to him. Why would he not love you? Open your eyes dear. We all feel the rain." Molly got a distant look in her eyes, "I was told this once; 'To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.' You my dear have courage don't forget that." Lily nodded tears still stinging in the back of her eyes. The pair sat in silence for some time before Molly sighed. "I suppose I should go see the others. Lily, dear, come over for dinner sometime. Don't be shy. Tell James my bast wishes are with him and I hope he recovers." Lily nodded and Molly waved goodbye as she rose up and left.

 **Ok so you got a taste of that. I know it was short but hey I tried. Now I hope this is better than the previous chapters! Mischief Managed for now!**

 **~Padfootgirl4ever**


	4. The hospital and Sirius

**Hey there's a brief recap in the beginning. Listen I'm sorry for not posting but I really haven't felt inspired. No one comments so it doesn't really help my creative spark. I'm trying really hard but I can't do this alone. Even a "this is good" or "bad" would help me. It makes me realize I should try to please those who don't like it. If I just asked a lot of you, I'm sorry. I feel horrible but I am losing creativity for this story and it's very sad. I feel bad for making you wait... Again, I'm sorry but it would help, plus my sister just got into a car accident and is in the hospital so... I'm writing to try and forget...**

"But I've made a mistake... Why would he still love me?" Molly laughed lightly and smiled at Lily.

"Love doesn't just get up and walk away. Your young and might not fully understand now but you will. Soon. Your the best thing that ever happened to him. Why would he stop loving you? He spent 6 and a half years chasing you. Open your eyes dear. We all feel the rain." Molly got a distant look in her eyes, "I was told this once; 'To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.' You my dear have courage AND strength. Please don't ever forget that." Lily nodded tears still stinging in the back of her eyes. The pair sat in silence for some time before Molly sighed. "I suppose I should go see the others. Lily, dear, come over for dinner sometime. Don't be shy. Tell James my best wishes are with him and I hope he recovers." Lily nodded numbly and Molly waved goodbye as she rose up and left. Lily heaved a sigh and pulled her auburn hair back into a high ponytail. She then rose up from where she was sitting. Lily looked at the door that held James's room. She walked down to the end of the hall and swung the corner, she then got on the elevator and waved it down. She pressed the button for the first floor, she needed to get a break. Soon she arrived on the main floor and got off the elevator. A woman was sitting at the desk up front. She was on her phone, chewing gum. Lily rolled her eyes, she hated sassy people like that. Lily stalked up to the front desk and waved at the assistant. She looked up, bored, and raised her eyebrows obnoxiously, glaring at her.

"What." The assistant asked, aggravated for being bothered. Lily's hands found her hips, she shook her head in disbelief and raised her eyebrows, skeptically.

"That's how you treat visitors? Well, no wonder no one comes down to the front desk." The woman at the front sat up and spit out her gum, turning her phone off.

"What the Hell do you want?" The assistant asked. Lily glared daggers at the woman, who rose up from the desk. "Who the HELL do you think you are telling ME how to do my job! It's not MY fault that you have a retarded relative or friend who got themselves landed in the hospital! God! You talk to me like it's MY fault! You Mudblood!" Lily slammed her hand down on the desk, even though she was shorter than the woman she was gonna prove she was in charge. No one, she meant NO ONE called her a Mudblood. Ever.

"Listen up you worthless pile of dragon dung. I'm NOT having a good day and I'm in NO mood for a retarded hospital assistant to give me shit! So cut the crap and fuck off! I'm here because my boyfriend got injured, so bad it could've been fatal! I'm giving YOUR boss money that then goes into YOUR paycheck so, unless your the stupidest human being on the face of the earth and I have to spell it out for you, stop being an ass and calling your customers Mudbloods! Your assuming my blood type but I'll give this to you. Yes I'm a Mudblood and guess the hell what?! I. Don't. Care!" Lily fumed in a dangerous voice. "Well I'm on the topic, don't think I'm paying for a bitch like you to talk shit to my face! I'm done." She slammed her hand down once more, pulled out her wand and aimed it at the assistants phone, "Expulso!" The phone exploded on the desk and Lily stormed out. Alone, she found the closed room that no one dared enter, she mumbled, "And just when I thought we could make it, reality strikes in." Lily lowered herself into a chair and just cried. Lily cried until she couldn't form another tear and hiccoughed softly. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looking in the mirror, she proceeded to laugh. Her mascara and dripped all down her face and she was puffy eyed and her emerald green eyes shone with tints of red creeping up the sides. Her hair and been half pulled down and out and her other makeup seemed to be mixing with the mascara ((A.N. Example of other makeup would be the blush.)) and causing strange colour combinations. Lily looked liked she had just walked into and through a hurricane and she just laughed. Laughed at how she looked, how she was composing herself, but most of all, how much she cried over James Potter. James Potter that, if this incident had occurred a few years ago she would have laughed and said, 'serves him right.' Or another cocky reply but now she had cried herself into submission over James Potter. She just laughed and wiped her eyes and took down her hair. She flicked her wand and took off all the makeup.

"There. I don't need any of this." She smiled at her reflection and left the bathroom. "It's useless anyway." Lily walked swiftly into the main hospital room bypassing the cursing witch whose phone she had just blown up.

"YOU! YA YOU!" She hollered as Lily walked by. She turned her head and raised her eyebrows, right hand lingering over her pocket where her wand lay safely stowed away. "You can't do that and get away with it! You-" Lily cut her off with a wave of her left hand.

"Ah, there you're wrong because I just did." Lily continued down the marble floor hallway and got into the elevator while the witch up front screamed curse words and other phrases. Lily ignored her and clicked the 1st floor button. Unlike muggle elevators, St. Mungos elevator and many others, went down instead of up. Lily felt the elevator drift down and laughed at the cheesy elevator music playing in the background. She fixed her hair into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder.

When she got to the floor with James's room she got off, smiling suddenly, she paced out. The smile, unfortunately, didn't last long as she spotted a man with quite long black hair that was a mess and he had a wild look about him. Even from his back, she knew who it was.

"Sirius!" Lily called out. Sirius turned and she saw his eyes were red rimed, obviously from crying, and Lily ran to him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, ending with a kiss. Sirius often did this and it bugged James a bit but didn't bug Lily at all anymore. She really appreciated Sirius. More than she would've thought or expected.

"Lily flower! How are you? Wait," he paused chuckling humorlessly to himself, "stupid question." Lily hugged him tightly and Sirius hugged her back. "Lily. Listen, I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I dumped Maria as soon as I heard. It's like she was black balled in Hollywood." Lily looked confused, "American Muggle expression. Never you mind. I'm so sorry that you had to watch. The truck was about to hit you right?" Lily nodded, tears brimming in her glorious green eyes.

"Sirius it's it's my fault." Lily sobbed shaking her head. Sirius held her tighter to him and mumbled softly comforting words to her. Most of it was, not your fault, but she couldn't help but know it was.

"You've had a bad day you took one down, but that happens so often nowadays so please listen to me when I tell you he isn't gonna regret a minute of what he did. Ever so it's better you get over it and realize he still loves you. Forever because if there's one thing I do know about Prongs is that he loves you."


End file.
